Adaptive cruise control systems and collision warning systems are known as driver assistance systems for vehicles. Generally, such systems include a radar sensor that is capable of measuring a distance from the vehicle driving in front of the home vehicle. Alternatively, these functions can also be realized on the basis of image data of a video sensor. Based on the measured sensor data, the system then regulates a corresponding distance, or provides a warning of an imminent collision.
As a rule, here it is necessary that the sensor data be prepared for further processing in order for example to make it possible to make reliable predictions concerning a collision time.